Light's Cousin Yuki
by Fullmetal Butler
Summary: when Lights cousin Yuki comes to his house to stay for a few days things are made far from easy for light while his nieve cousin gets freaked out by his weird habits light has to keep a lid on his Kira personality. Oneshot No Yaoi.


**Hiya my second ever Fanfic so please be nice and leave constructive comments :D right disclaimer time! I do not own Death Note (if i did L would still be munching strawberry cheesecake today) enjoy :D!**

Light's Cousin Yuki

By Hetalia Butler

A girl with long brown hair, pale skin and blue eyes knock on Yagami household's door and waited for it to be opened.

"Hiya Light" I spoke happily

"Oh hi Yuki" Light replied

My name is Yuki I'm Light Yagami's 16 year old cousin. Due to my parents being away on an important business trip I'm staying at the Yagami Household for a few days. We strolled up to his room with my suitcase in tow and sat on his bed.

"Thanks for letting me stay light"

"It's no problem"

"I brought you a gift"

"What is it?"

"Well you know how much of a green thumb I have well I successfully grew an apple tree this year and I thought id share the fruits of my labour with you literally" I giggled

I dug around in my bag and was met with an unusual sight the bag which was once filled with apples had claw marks in the plastic as if it had been ripped in quick desperation to seize the juicy sweet apples.

"Where are they" I spoke voicing my confusion

"You probably lost them he said quickly glancing at the corner of the room with a slight glare.

"I lost apples...great maybe I've actually lost my brain" I said with heavy sarcasm

It was Night time and all was quiet in the Yagami household I was in the double bed next to Sayu.

"How is school going Sayu?"

"Ok I guess I'm not as smart as light"

"I'm sure you are"

"No lights smart he doesn't even have to study he is naturally smart"

"I thought he did study"

"No he just reads bikini clad women magazines"

I coughed in surprise my eyebrows disappearing upwards behind my fringe.

"You know I never pegged him as the type" I spoke awkwardly

"Yeah I was sneaking about in his room when I found it"

"Glad to know he's not gay"

I got no answer of Sayu but her giggles where enough.

It was a warm day so I set off to Lights University to meet him I thought it would be a nice surprise but by the look on his face i should of stayed home... and eat potato chips.

"Hi Yuki what are you doing here"

"I came to meet you"

"You didn't have to"

Wow that's gratitude for you

"I know me..."

"Hello..." A new voice interrupted "I am Ryuga"

I looked behind Light to see a boy a few years older than Light with Messy black hair, dilated eyes and was stood in a slightly hunched position.

"Hi" I replied

"Oh sorry I didn't introduce you two this is Ryuga, Yuki and Ryuga this is my cousin Yuki" Light smoothly spoke going into gentleman mode.

I felt uncomfortable Ryuga was staring at me weird like I was a murderer of something.

I decided to break the awkward atmosphere and tease Light

"So Light is Ryuga your boyfriend"

Light spluttered and glared at me if looks could kill I would be dead ryuzaki remained emotionless and his eyes only widened a slight fraction.

"Why would you think that Yuki" Light questioned recovering

I put my finger on my chin and tapped it

"Well you seem awfully discreet lately and secretive plus you didn't seem very happy to see me today"

"10 percent" Ryuga mumbled quietly glancing at Light

"Well actually I have a girlfr..."

"Light there you are" I had a photo shoot nearby so I thought I would come by to see you" A giggly blonde girl shouted

"Oh this must be a friend of yours so different and unique" she continued staring at Ryuga

"Hi I'm Misa Lights Girlfriend"

"Hideki Ryuga"

"Yuki Kurenai"

She glanced at me _oh boy she looks threatened_

"I'm Lights cousin"

"Oh well nice to meet you" she replied warming up to me instantly

"Hideki Ryuga" Misa suddenly said confused looking above Ryuga head

"Yeah he has the exact same first and last name as the famous actor "spoke an all too happy light

"Why don't you get going Yuki" light said in a commanding tone

_That jerk I came all this way to meet him and now he's pushing me away like I'm some pesky fly oh well ill go but not before fanning the flames._

"Ok Light see you later and remember don't let me catch you kissing Ryuga again" I giggled before running away

"What!" Misa shouted attracting the attention of students to the famous pop Idol.

It was my last Night at the Yagami house hold and I had hardly seen light but when I did see him he seemed lost in deep thought.

I was walking past Lights room When I heard Lights voice

"You did the right thing Rem I was beginning to think this was the only way out of the situation"

He then continued talking but the door muffled further conversation I sneaked to the door further

"I understand and I have a pretty good idea of what L will do next, this is Goodbye Ryuk"

_What kind of a name is L? And When did Light invent Imaginary Friends I thought he was too old for that kind of stuff oh well tonight's my last night at least I will be gone tomorrow from my once normal cousin now Gay cousin who reads Bikini Women Magazines and Has Imaginary Friends_

The next morning came quickly I hugged the Yagami family good bye and when I got to hugging light I giggled and thought I would tease him

"Say Hi to Rem and Ryuk for me" I whispered to him

Lights face was impassive as he gave me a cold stare

It wasn't a surprise that I was never invited back to the Yagami household.

**Please review or Ryuk may steal your apples! XD**


End file.
